This invention relates to electro-ceramic components such as MEMS arrays and methods for fabricating electro ceramic components with high density interconnects and that maintain relative internal alignment. Components constructed according to the invention are MEMS arrays or other micromachined elements.
Conventional MEMS array structures comprise Silicon on Insulator (SOI) array structures in which is fabricated an integrated electrode array. One of the problems encountered is lack of scalability due to connector fan out limitations. A solution is needed. One possible solution might be found in array structures in development of XROS, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif.
XROS, Inc., in WIPO Publication WO 00013210 published Mar. 9, 2000, has disclosed elements of a hybrid structure for a MEMS array in which an SOI mirror or micromachined structure without electrodes is bonded to an unspecified insulating substrate on which is provided electrostatic electrodes for actuation of the mirror structure. The disclosure is silent about scaling of devices or about other provisions affecting operation in a thermally-stressed environment.
It has been discovered that the thermal coefficient of expansion mismatch between different components of an electro ceramic structure causes the structure to fall out of alignment, compromising the structure and the uniformity of operation of electrostatic actuators.
What is needed is a micromachined structure that can be scaled and be reliably manufactured and reliably operate over a range of temperature conditions.